Alex Eggleston
Character Synopsis Alex Eggleston '(also known as SNESMAN99 online) is the main protagonist of the indie rpg named YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Alex is a recent graduate who moved back to Frankton, his childhood town. Alex attempts to get groceries for his mother, however his list is stolen by a cat on. This leads him to an abandonded factory where he would go on to encounter his first :Entity". Additonally, this leads him to "Sammy" and his connection to her motivated Alex to find her and save her from potential death Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'YIIK: A Postmodern RPG '''Name: '''Alex Eggleston, his online identity is "SNESMAN99" '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''26 '''Classification: '''Entity, Catalyst of Doomsday, Chosen One '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Entities are capable of flying inter-dimensional distances, with alternate versions of Alex even showcasing this themselves), Weapon Mastery (Has access to many different types of weapons, ranging from records to even musical instruments), Non-Physical Interaction (Soul Space travelers can interact with and physically touch inhabitants of said space, of where people exist as astral projections and lack physicality), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy the souls that exist within a reality, with it being explicitly stated that the souls that inhabit a universe get destroyed alongside said reality), Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can manifest and control energy, including time energy, which allows one to govern time in the form of slowing down and stopping), Supernatural Luck (Stats such as "Luck" passively bring about good fortune to it's users, which in YIIK is represented as critical hits and how frequent they occur), Immortality (Type 3 & 9; Alex's death in the physical world will do absolutely nothing to his form in Soul Space, of which Alex can reform from and return back to battle), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Entities can regenerate from their lost souls and this can only be canceled through the separation of their souls), Sleep Manipulation (Smooth Jazz puts opponents to sleep upon being heard), Astral Projection, Non-Corporeal (Soul Space users are stated by Essentia 2000 to be capable of astral projection. This also allows them to cast away their physical forms and exists as incorporeal entities), Existence Erasure (Can destroy realities to the extend where they can't be physically recreated, which suggests Alex erases these realities from existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities from his mind, represented as "Mental Dungeons"), Acausality (Singularity; By the end of the game, all iterations of Alex became one being and as such, Alex has no alternate versions of himself across the multiverse. Unbound by past and future, having destroyed his original reality) *Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Can survive the end of realities, which explicitly takes the souls of those who inhabit said realities with them, erasing them completely), Fate Manipulation (Unbound by destined fate and was able to write her own path), Poison Manipulation (Can indefinitely travel in poisonous goop) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Alex and his iterations possessed the potential to destroy entire realities, with one destroying so many realities that he has lost track. Capable of killing Entities , including ones that can contain compressed universes and draw power from them. Capable of fighting The Proto-Comet, a being who was going to destroy the universe and could even shift the entire universe and it's stars) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Could intercept Proto-Comet before he reached earth, whom of which can traverse across many different dimensions in a quick pace. Capable of traversing universes and scales to others such as Essentia 2000, who can do the same) 'Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(Can physically carry a multitude of items at a time, including cats half his size) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can kill Entities, whom of which embody their own universes and draw power from them. Can destroy realities and his alternate versions can even destroy so many, they can't keep count. Fought Proto-Comet, who would have destroyed the universe completely) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Lived through the destruction of an entire reality and can survive hits from the likes of Proto-Comet, a universe destroying comet that would have destroyed Alex's reality) 'Stamina: High '(Could chase Proto-Comet for seemingly an eternity across Soul Space, an entire universe that exists between realities) 'Range: Universal+ '(Can destroy entire universes and his alternate versions can achieve this as well and casually) 'Intelligence: Above Average (Alex is a college graduate, and despite having holes in his knowledge, he's smart enough to figure out his universe was being destroyed by interdimensional beings) Weaknesses: '''Implied to have mental illnesses Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'He Wants It That Way': Alex’s default record weapon. Apparently was found in the dollar bin and isn't very good. *'Mystical Ultima LP Legend': Vella Wilde's record. A powerful weapon that raises all of Alex's stats by 3. *'Broken Record': A weapon that can potentially be the strongest weapon in the game due to the number of hits Alex can land in a single combo. The record is, of course, broken. *'One Hit Wonder': A weapon slightly stronger than the Mystical Ultima LP Legend. It was made by a performer who was seemingly never heard from again after making this successful track. *'Panda': Useful for blocking attacks and being used to navigate hard terrain. Alex loses Panda at the end of the game. *'Dali': Sammy Pak’s cat with a mustache similar to Salvador Dali. Useful for obtaining faraway objects by being thrown like a projectile. Also capable of stunning opponents. *'Amp': Can be used like a bomb to blow up rocks by playing an electric guitar riff. *'Monster Whistle': Summons monsters to fight. *'Skateboard': Allows faster travel, although Alex cannot control its momentum. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'LP Toss': Alex throws LPs at all opponents for high damage. *'EP Strike': Alex attacks one opponent with a record. Very high damage. *'Smooth Jazz': Alex puts an enemy to sleep by playing soothing jazz. *'Hairwhip': A technique where Alex whips his hair. This technique can somehow cut trees. Extra Info: '''Credits to Versus Compedium for some information on this page Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:YIIK Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weapons Master Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Tier 2